emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2009 (14th September 1995)
Plot Sam is convinced that Eric is dead after banging loudly on his front door and getting no response. Alan is offended when Sam says that he is worried because Eric is old. Eric finally comes to the door looking the worse for wear and this amuses Alan. Sarah is still trying to encourage Jack to think about taking in bed and breakfast tourists. He is not keen on the idea. Zoe and Emma tease Linda about Biff. Eric and Sam have breakfast together in the tearoom. Sam is oblivious to Eric's sad mood and natters on about Barbara. Terry is preparing to go and see Britt. Alan tells him that he looks very smart. He admits that he loves Britt, but is worried how she will react when she sees him. Biff asks Linda to go ten pin bowling with him when he sees her at Home Farm. He also covers for Dave when Kim asks where he is. Jack and Frank discuss taking in tourists. Jack hates to admit that Frank's attitude might be right - fleece the tourists. Nick tries to muscle in on Biff's date, but Biff does not want to share Linda. Frank and Zoe are chatting outside The Woolpack when Ken appears. Linda runs into The Woolpack and tells Ned that there is going to be some trouble. Frank and Ken row as Ken tries to goad Frank into attacking him again. Frank loudly exclaims that he regrets not hitting him harder so he was unable to his wife. Ned and Jack both stand up to Ken and warn him never to set foot in the village again. He drives off with his wife. Zoe is scared that Frank will end up in prison. Kathy tells Dave that she is babysitting for Nick. He offers to help her. Nellie and Tina have a girly chat about men. Tina is depressed because she seems to have put men off. Nellie boasts about her special relationship with Eric. She is interested to hear from Sam that Eric is no longer seeing Barbara. Dave can avoid Kim no longer. She demands that he meets her that night in a wine bar in Hotten. He tells her that he is babysitting with Kathy, but she just laughs and threatens that he may lose his job if he doesn't turn up. Zak is suspicious when Nellie appears all dressed up and says that she is just going to the shop for a pint of milk. He smells her perfume and tells her that she is not going anywhere. Nellie likes his jealousy. Linda invites Nick to go bowling with her and Biff. Terry arrives back at The Woolpack with the reunion not having gone well. Britt had forgotten that he was going. Nellie and Zak have a romantic chat. Biff is fuming as Nick shows him up at the bowling alley. Linda seems to be impressed. Tina and Butch try and explain to Sam why they have left their mum and dad alone but he just doesn't understand. Dave stands Kim up in favour of a night in with Kathy. Kim is furious. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran Guest cast *Ken Adlington - Douglas McFerran *Margaret Adlington - Kathy Jamieson Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Home Farm - Stable, yard and nursery flat *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn *Unknown bowling alley in Skipdale *Unknown wine bar in Hotten Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes